youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Our Scaly Secret (ag; Episode List)
A list of episodes in agmermaidlover200's Our Scaly Secret. Season 1 Episode 1: Mermaid Magic Upload Date: September 2, 2012 Waking up after a weird dream, Annalise finds mermaid references wherever she looks. Going outside, she gets surprised by a sunshower and falls into a pool. Episode 2: Powerway Upload Date: January 6, 2013 Annalise finds out she has powers, and tries to hide them from her sister Bridget. Episode 3: Mess'n With Powers Upload Date: February 21, 2013 Annalise tries to hide her mermaid identy from her mean older sister, Bridget, but she also wants to have some fun while she's at it. Episode 4: My Necklace! Upload Date: February 22, 2013 Annalise tries to steal Bridget's necklace, but accidentally pops a tail. Episode 5: Finale Upload Date: February 22, 2013 Annalise moves into a new house, and finds a scroll that hints at the existence of another mermaid. Season 2 Episode 1: Tidal Wave Upload Date: September 24, 2012 Episode 2: Yoga Forest Upload Date: September 28, 2012 Annalise has a weird dream. Episode 3: Potion Madness Upload Date: September 28, 2012 Annalise keeps finding signs telling her to make a particular potion, and she obeys. Episode 4: One More Mermaid Upload Date: September 29, 2012 Annalise gives the potion to Lauren. Episode 5: Holloween Decorations sic Upload Date: September 28, 2012 Bridget tries to get out of decorating for Halloween, and when Annalise finally gets her outside, she spends more time being afraid of the decorations than hanging them up. Episode 6: Magical Dog Items Upload Date: September 29, 2012 Annalise gets pushed in the pool by Bridget's dog, and finds a few magical items. Episode 7: More and More Chocolate Upload Date: October 5, 2012 Bridget is having a recurring dream about chocolate. Episode 8: Bridget's Babysitting Upload Date: October 14, 2012 Bridget has a babysitting job, which Annelise interrupts. Episode 9: Mermaid Finale Upload Date: October 15, 2012 Annalise finds out that Lauren and her older sister Bridget are mermaids. Season 3 Episode 1: Mermaid . . . Madness! Part 1 Upload Date: February 22, 2013 Annalise is sad that she can't swim in the winter, and the only fun thing she can think of is to get a phone, so she lies to Bridget. However, she soon starts to feel guilty. Episode 2: Mermaid . . . Madness! Part 2 Upload Date: March 3, 2013 Bridget is mad at Annalise for lying about her tail to get a phone, and decides to get some payback. Episode 3: Ingredients for Life Upload Date: March 10, 2013 Bridget is still mad about the lie. Annelise, not able to take it anymore, performs a spell. Episode 4: Bridget is . . . Nice?!!! Upload Date: March 23, 2013 Episode 5; Back to Normal Upload Date: March 28, 2013 Bridget wakes up, ready to return to normal. Episode 6: The Spell Upload Date: March 30, 2013 Frankie, a doll, gives Annalise a spell, but was it the right choice? Episode 7: Annalise Overboard Upload Date: April 1, 2013 Someone is following Annalise. Episode 8: Mermaid Finale Upload Date: April 7, 2013 Bridget is going to Colorado. Colorado Adventure Part 1 Upload Date: April 22, 2013 Part 2 Upload Date: April 30, 2013 Season 4 Episode 1: Mermaid Palooza Upload Date: May 3, 2013 Bridget is a half-mermaid. Episode 2: Watch Out, Mermaid! Upload Date: May 4, 2013 Bridget and Annalise have to hide that they are mermaids, and that Lauren is a half-mermaid. Episode 3: Mermaid Test Upload Date: May 12, 2013 Bridget and Morgan are very bored without each other, and Bridget and Annalise do a mermaid test. Episode 4: Freaky Friday Upload Date: May 19, 2013 Episode 5: More Mermaids, More Powers Upload Date: May 26, 2013 Bridget becomes a mermaid, and joins Lauren and Annalise for a swim and ice cream. She and Annalise develop new powers as well. Episode 6: Who's a Mermaid Now Upload Date: June 2, 2013 Lauren and Annalise hang out, but is Lauren a land mermaid? While Bridget and Annalise are at a party, Morgan reads the mermaid spells handbook. Episode 7: Mermaid Secret Upload Date: June 9, 2013 Bridget is trying to keep the secret. Annalise is trying to steal Bridget's lip balm. Episode 8: Rapids of Change Upload Date: July 4, 2013 Annalise discovers that, having been a mermaid for a year, she's about to undergo a change of tail. Episode 9 Part 1 Upload Date: July 24, 2013 Annalise has a new blue tail, Morgan is a full mermaid, and the Siren strikes again. Part 2 Upload Date: August 17, 2013 The Siren hides a seahorse from the girls; will they be able to get it safely? Our Second Chance: Season 1 Episode 1 Upload Date: June 30, 2015 Annalise and Bridget find out that their powers have been taken away by the Siren, then Annalise decides to go for a swim. Category:Our Scaly Secret (agmermaidlover2000) Category:Episode List Category:Shows that need episode summaries